Winterurlaub mit Folgen
by Merilflower
Summary: Einfach lesen! ^^


Winterurlaub mit Folgen  
  
Die großen Winterferien sind da. Fast alle sind im Winterurlaub.  
  
Taichi, Hikari, Yamato, Takeru und Davis sind zusammen mit Mimi, die den Urlaub von ihrem Vater, für alle, spendiert bekommen hat, in der Schweiz um Skiurlaub zu machen. Gerade steigen sie aus dem Bus vor ihrem Hotel. Natürlich ein Fünf-Sterne Hotel, „Mimi-Like"! Taichi: „Cool, endlich wieder Schnee!" Auf einmal bekommt er einen Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht. Yamato grinst: „Da hast du deinen Schnee!" Darauf Tai erbost: "Hey! Na, warte!". Er schmeißt sich auf Matt und die beiden geraten, wie in alten Zeiten in eine Rauferei. In dem Moment steigt Takeru aus dem Bus, hinter ihm kommt Hikari zum Vorschein. Er fragt natürlich gleich, ob er Karis Koffer tragen soll. Sofort springt Daisuke hinterher, „Lass mich doch lieber deine Sachen tragen, Süße!" Hikari lacht: „Nein, nein! Dass macht T.K. schon! ... ach ja! Und nenn mich nicht Süße!" Davis heult: „Sie liebt mich nicht!"  
  
Nachdem Matt und Tai, endlich von oben bis unten nass sind und sich genug ausgetobt haben, gehen alle ins Hotel. Sie sind sehr begeistert und freuen sich auf die bevorstehenden Wochen. Mimi kleinlaut:" Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Eigentlich wollten wir in ein Sechs-Sterne Hotel!" Kari ganz erschüttert: „Gefallen ist kein Ausdruck!" „Es ist super!", sagt Tai und rennt quer durch die Eingangshalle. Matt rollt genervt mit den Augen und meint: „Und dass drei Wochen!"  
  
In seinem Zimmer, er teilt sich eins mit seinem Bruder, angekommen, möchte Matt schon schlafen. T.K., der noch nicht müde ist, geht sich noch ein bisschen das Hotel ansehen, in der Hoffung, vielleicht noch eine bestimmte Person zu treffen, und so verfällt Yamato in einen tiefen Schlaf, nachdem sein Bruder aufgeregt und mit einem lauten Türknall den Raum verlässt. Nicht so laut, denk Matt noch, bevor er sich ins Land der Träume verabschiedet:  
  
Matt: „Grün? Wo bin ich Dschungel? Hä?" „In der Digiwelt!" „Wer war das?" „Ich dein Digimon! Kennst du mich nicht mehr?" „Gabumon? Bist du es?"  
  
Er kann es nicht glauben, da vorne steht Gabumon! Aber was ist das? „Pass auf, Gabumon! Hinter dir!"  
  
Aber zu spät!  
  
Auf einmal taucht Tai auf. „Hi Matt, was geht?" „Siehst du das denn nicht, du Arsch? Gabumon ist tot!" „Aber..." Doch da hat Matt ihm auch schon in den Bauch geschlagen. Taichi bricht zusammen und krümmt sich vor Schmerz. „Matt!" Yamato weiß nicht mehr was er tut und schlägt weiterhin auf ihn ein. „Hör auf, du tust mir weh, du Idiot!" Immer noch auf Tai liegend, fängt Matt auf einmal an zu weinen. Tai richtet sich langsam auf und nimmt Matt in den Arm. Er streichelt ihm sanft übers Haar. Yamato fühlt sich geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr...  
  
... doch da wird er von Takeru wachgerüttelt. „Aufstehen, Bruderherz, es gibt Frühstück, die anderen warten!" Noch etwas verwirrt schlägt Matt die Augen auf und denkt über diesen seltsamen Traum nach. Was war das denn, wieso Tai? Und warum habe ich mich so wohl gefühlt? „Los, anziehen!" Mit diesen Worten reißt T.K. ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Langsam schleicht Matt ins Bad, Takeru läuft ihm hinterher und während Matt sich die Zähne putzt fragt er ganz beiläufig: „Träumst du öfters von Tai?" Vor lauter Schreck fällt Yamato die Zahnbürste aus der Hand, woher weiß sein Bruder das? „Wie...wieso?", stottert er, mehr bringt er nicht heraus. „Naja, du hast heute Nacht im Schlaf gesprochen und nach Tai gerufen." Matt senkt den Kopf. Takeru beachtet es nicht weiter und geht weil raus. Yamato: „Scheiße, was muss ich jetzt auch noch im Schlaf sprechen, hoffentlich sagt er keinem was davon." „Hä, hast du noch was gesagt, Matt?", ruft Takeru vom Wohnraum. „Nein, nein! Ich komme schon!"  
  
1.1 Am Frühstückstisch sind alle gutgelaunt, nur Matt ist in seinen Gedanken versunken und bekommt das rege Treiben am Tisch gar nicht mit. Als Tai gerade aufstehen will um sich noch etwas Marmelade zu holen, bemerkt er nicht, dass sein Schuh offen ist, so stolpert er über seine Schnürsenkel und kippt nach vorne um, direkt mit seinem Gesicht in Matts Schoß. Alle lachen und dabei spuckt T.K. Daisuke seinen Kakao ins Gesicht. Dieser springt erschrocken auf und leert Kari die Milch über die Hose. Kari: „Shit!" Mimi grinst: „Geile Pose, ihr zwei!" Der ganze Tisch lacht, sogar Tai. Doch Matt fühlt sich in seinen Gedanken ertappt, stößt Tai beim Aufspringen von sich und rennt sauer davon. Tai bleibt verdutzt auf dem Boden sitzen. „Aber Matt..." Mimi: „Was ist denn mit dem los? T.K. weißt du was?" „Er hat wohl schlecht geträumt."  
  
Der blonde Junge läuft zurück auf sein Zimmer. Was ist denn nur mit mir los?? Es war doch ganz harmlos! Ich versteh mich selbst nicht mehr! Und dann noch dieser Traum! Wieso Tai um Gottes Willen? Ich glaub ich dreh noch durch! Und was werden jetzt die anderen von mir denken? Oh, man ist das peinlich! Yamato will die anderen jetzt nicht sehen und entschließt sich alleine auf die Piste zu gehen.  
  
Die anderen konnten Matt nicht finden und so gehen sie ohne ihn zum Snowboardfahren. „Was war denn jetzt vorhin mit Matt los? Ich kapier dass nicht!" Kari kichert: „Das ist doch normal bei dir, Tai! Aber ich weiß auch nicht was er hatte!" Mimi fordert die anderen auf sich zu beeilen, sie will die Gondel nicht verpassen. Um Kari zu imponieren jumpt Davis vor um die Gondel aufzuhalten. Leider übersieht er dabei eine Stufe und fliegt voll auf die Nase. Nun drängt Tai die anderen und meint: „Der hat sich schon nichts getan. Komm schnell!" Mimi hat Mitleid mit Daisuke und hilft ihm auf die Beine. In dem Moment schließen sich die Türen und die Gondel mit den drei fährt ab. Davis und Mimi bleiben zurück und er bedankt sich bei ihr. Da sie nun ein wenig Zeit haben können sie sich besser kennenlernen und unterhalten sich angeregt über Gott und die Welt.  
  
Da Taichi, Takeru und Hikari nicht auf Mimi und Davis warten, vergeht der Tag, ohne dass sie sich treffen. Auch Yamato begegnen sie nicht. Alle haben ihren Spaß, außer Matt der immer noch über den Morgen nachdenkt. Doch da passiert ein Unfall, Takeru stürzt schwer. Taichi und Hikari laufen so schnell sie können, und es ihre Schuhe zulassen zu Takeru der sich nicht bewegt. Er ist ohnmächtig. In diesem Moment kommt auch Yamato, der eigentlich eine Pause machen wollte den Berg herunter gefahren. Er sieht Kari und Tai bei seinem Bruder sitzen. Kari ruft hysterisch: „Holt doch jemand den Notarzt! Hilfe!"  
  
Mit dem Handy hat Yamato den Notarzt verständigt, der sie dann alle ins Krankenhaus brachte. Dort wurde festgestellt, dass Takeru sich das Bein gebrochen hat. Matt erfährt durch einen Arzt, dass es nicht weiter tragisch ist und sie den Urlaub ohne Bedenken fortsetzen können. T.K. soll sich aber noch ein paar Tage schonen, und sobald er aus der Ohnmacht erwacht kann er zurück ins Hotel gebracht werden.  
  
Taichi nimmt Yamato beiseite, während Kari an T.K.s Bett sitzt. „Sag mal, was war denn eigentlich heute morgen mit dir los?" Yamato errötet leicht und dreht sich weg. Ich kann's ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich von ihm träume und mich dabei auch noch wohl fühle. Tai würde mich doch nur auslachen. In dem Moment ruft Kari: „T.K. wacht auf! Schnell kommt her!" Tai: „Na, da hast du uns ja 'nen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, T.K.!"  
  
Zurück im Hotel bringt man Takeru auf sein Zimmer, Kari ist die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite. T.K. liegt auf dem Bett, Hikari sitzt neben ihm und sie albern miteinander rum. Takeru ist sehr glücklich. Vielleicht mochte Kari ihn ja doch mehr. Matt und Tai stehen in der Tür. „Du wolltest mir auch noch was sagen, Yamato!" Matt verdreht genervt die Augen, dreht sich um und will gehen. Jetzt fängt der schon wieder damit an. Ich weiß doch verdammt noch mal selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist! Matt lügt: „Es war nichts!" Tai läuft ihm hinter her und hält ihm am Arm fest. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, so wie du dich schon den ganzen Tag aufführst!" „Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht!" Plötzlich schreit jemand von hinten: „Mensch! Da seid ihr ja!" Mimi und Davis rennen auf die beiden zu. „Wo wart ihr denn den ganzen Tag?", fragt Daisuke aufgeregt „Und wo ist Kari?" Tai antwortet ruhig: „Takeru hatte einen Unfall, deswegen waren wir nicht mehr da, aber es geht ihm gut, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Er braucht nur noch ein paar Tage Ruhe." „Ist Kari was passiert?" ruft Davis laut. „Nein, sie ist im Moment bei T.K., am besten lassen wir sie ein bisschen in Ruhe, soviel Aufruhr wäre nicht gut für meinen Bruder." Davis: *umfall* Was findet sie nur an dem? Mensch, warum ist mir denn nichts passiert? Sie soll sich auch um mich kümmern! Er geht beleidigt auf sein Zimmer. Soll sie sich doch bei T.K. langweilen. Mimi: „ Ich brauche unbedingt ein heißes Bad! Tschüs bis morgen früh, ich gehe dann gleich schlafen!"  
  
Tai schlägt Matt von hinten unsanft auf die Schulter: „Komm wir unternehmen noch was!" Yamato verdutzt: „Und was?" „Wie wärs ... mit Kino?" „Ich weiß nicht..." „Komm schon, lass dich nicht so hängen! Ich bezahl auch das Popcorn!" „Mmh..." Doch da packt Taichi Matt auch schon und zert ihn in Richtung Ausgang. Matt überlegt sich: Naja, vielleicht wird es ja ganz lustig!  
  
Tai: „Mist, nur ne Liebesschnuzle, na ja besser als gar nichts! Sollen wir trotzdem rein gehen?" Matt sagt gar nicht und nickt nur stumm. Ihm ist das im Moment egal, Hauptsache Tai würde ihn bald wieder in Frieden lassen.  
  
Yamato zuckt zusammen als sich ihre Hände berühren. Auch Tai fühlt sich seltsam. Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Matt Hand fühlt sich gut an, sie ist so warm und vermittelt ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Sie verharren einen Moment so, sie müssen beide erst mal ihre Gedanken und Gefühle sortieren. Dann sehen sie gleichzeitig auf ihre Hände und schauen sich gleich danach in die Augen. Wieder auf die Hände um sich nochmals anzusehen. Als sie verstehen, was vor sich geht, erröten sie beide und ziehen hektisch ihre Hände aus der Popcorntüte.  
  
Was war dass schon wieder, denkt Matt leicht verzweifelt. Wieso muss das ständig passieren?  
  
Matts Hand hat sich gut angefühlt, wieso gefällt mir das, überlegt Tai. Doch er kommt schnell wieder zur Fassung und sagt zu sich selbst: Wahrscheinlich, weil sie warm war, dass ist ja normal.  
  
„Gefällt dir der Film?" fragt Taichi vorsichtig, nachdem Matt Minutenlang keine Mine verzogen hat. Yamato schüttelt nur den Kopf. Er steht auf, dreht sich zu Tai, macht eine auffordernde Geste und geht. Tai verläßt das Kino ebenfalls. Matt ist in letzter Zeit so komisch, er führt sich auf, als hätte er seine Tage. Mit diesen Gedanken blickt Taichi nochmals auf seine Hand und folgt dann seinem Freund.  
  
Matt schließt die Zimmertür mit einem Seufzen. „Was ist denn?" fragt Tai mit seinem dusseligen Blick. „Kari ist neben meinem Bruder eingeschlafen." „Na, dann weckt sie!!!" ruft Tai, und will schon zur Tür reinstürmen. „Nein, lass sie schlafen! Es war ein anstrengender Tag." „Und du? (...) Ich habs, du schläfst einfach bei mir!" (Meinung der Autoren: *grinsbreit*) Matt reißt erschrocken den Kopf hoch: „Aber..." „Zier dich nicht so, die eine Nacht!" „Okay", erwidert Yamato kleinlaut auch wenn er eigentlich ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hat. Was ist, wenn ich heute Nacht wieder von ihm träume und er es merkt, wie T.K.?  
  
Als der blonde Junge aus dem Bad kommt, ist Taichi schon eingeschlafen. Matt setzt sich vorsichtig aufs Bett und betrachtet ihn eine Weile. Wie süß er aussieht, wenn er schläft. Nein, was denke ich da. Er schüttelt den Kopf und beginnt sich auszuziehen. Irgendwie ist es ihm unangenehm, er hatte sich doch schon so oft vor Tai ausgezogen, und dabei schlief dieser schon. Irgend etwas hatte sich geändert, nur was es ist, kann sich Yamato nicht erklären. Es fällt ihm schwer neben diesem Jungen einzuschlafen ...  
  
T.K. gähnt. Wieviel Uhr es wohl ist!? Er fühlt sich noch ziemlich schlapp, aber das liegt wohl an seiner Verletzung, denn das Sonnenlicht fällt schon durchs Fenster. Doch er spürt nicht nur die warmen Sonnenstrahlen sonder auch noch etwas anderes. An seiner Hand. „Matt?" stammelt er verschlafen? Aber als er zur Seite blickt, sieht er Kari. Kari? Kari bei ihm im Bett? Und sie hält seine Hand. Sie mussten wohl gestern einfach eingeschlafen sein. Aber davor hatte Kari seine Hand noch nicht gehalten. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Takeru lässt sich wieder in sein Kissen fallen und genoß Karis Anwesenheit, auch wenn es neu für ihn ist. Es ist schön und aufregend. Doch auf einmal bewegt sich Kari. Vorsichtig schlägt sie ihre Augen auf und fragt verwundert: „T.K.?" Takeru grinsend: „Morgen!!"  
  
Vorsichtig öffnet Kari die Tür ihres Zimmers. „Tai, bist du wach?" Sie bekommt keine Antwort und tritt ein. Doch was sehen ihre Augen da? Tai liegt eng an Matt gekuschelt in dessen Arm. Kari steht einige Minuten regungslos da. Ihr Bruder? Mit Matt? Ihr ist die Situation sehr unangenehm, da sie nicht weiß, wie sie sich verhalten soll, also schnappt sie sich schnell ihre Sachen und verschwindet wieder. Unglücklicherweise fällt die Tür hinter ihr zu, und dass nicht gerade leise.  
  
Durch den Lärm den Kari verursacht hat, wird Taichi langsam wach. Da er aber noch so müde ist, weigert er sich seine Augen aufzuschlagen. Er bleibt einfach liegen und träumt noch ein wenig vor sich hin. Er fühlt sich sehr wohl. Liegt es daran dass er endlich ausschlafen kann oder an etwas anderem? Unbewusst streichelt er über Yamatos Oberkörper. Davon wird Matt langsam wach. Er will aber auch nicht aufhören zu träumen und weigert sich ebenso richtig aufzuwachen. Er fühlt, er wird gestreichelt. Und es fühlt sich gut an. Kann es denn nicht Taichi sein, der ihn so berührt? Aber wie kommt er denn jetzt auf diesen abstrusen Gedanken. Nun kann sich Taichi nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Er wacht auf. Schwerfällig öffnet er seine Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass er etwas streichelt. Als er denn Kopf anhebt sieht er direkt in Yamatos Gesicht. Tai zieht verwundert die Hand weg. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass Matt seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hat. Taichi fühlt sich wohl und geboren, aber wieso? Yamato war doch ein Freund und nicht mehr. Und weshalb genoss er es dann in seien Armen zuliegen? Taichi begreift es nicht und fährt aufgeregt zurück. Weshalb hat er solche Gefühle? Durch Taichi heftige Bewegung, reißt auch Matt die Augen auf und bemerkt Tais verwirrten Blick. Er ist es also doch gewesen, der ihn gestreichelt hat. Tai? Warum lag er in meinen Armen, was tue ich überhaupt hier? „Tai" beginnt er, doch dann bricht er seinen Satz ab und verlässt ohne Worte das Zimmer. „Matt..." stammelt der zurückgelassene Tai. „Ich ... Matt!"  
  
Taichi sitzt noch eine ganze Weile nachdem Yamato gegangen ist auf seinem Bett. Er versteht nicht so ganz was da eben passiert ist. Er weiß, dass er dieses Gefühl genossen hat, in Yamatos Armen zu liegen und seine Wärme zu spüren. Bei dem Gedanken an Matts Gesicht als dieser schlief, musste er grinsen. Es sah einfach zu goldig aus. Ist da vielleicht doch mehr als Freundschaft? Tai versteht überhaupt nichts mehr.  
  
Taichi ist der letzte, der den Speisesaal betritt. Zu seiner Überraschung erfreut ihn Matts Anblick. Fröhlich begrüßt er seine Freunde: „Moorgeen!!". Nachdem auch die anderen ihn begrüßen, setzt er sich auf seinen Platz, neben Matt, doch dieser blickt nicht auf, genauso wie Kari. Grinsend denkt Taichi sich: Na, hat die wohl mal wieder ihre Tage? Doch sein Lächeln verfliegt, als er Matts betrübtes Gesicht sieht. Dieser Anblick machte ihn traurig. Es scheint, als habe Yamato sich am morgen nicht wohl gefühlt. Ob er sauer auf mich ist? Ach Quatsch! Es ist doch eigentlich gar nichts passiert. Aber tief in seinem Innersten weiß Taichi, dass doch etwas geschehen ist. Diese Umarmung hat etwas in ihm ausgelöst.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück sind alle auf ihren Zimmern oder irgendwo im Hotel. Bis zum Mittagessen haben sie nichts geplant und gehen ihren eigenen Interessen nach.  
  
Es klopft. „Herein.", schrie Hikari aus dem Bad, sie ist gerade dabei sich schick zu machen. Als sie heraus kommt sieht sie Takeru schüchtern mit seinen beiden Krücken und dem Gips am Bein, in der Gegend rumschauend auf dem Bett sitzend. Als er sie bemerkt, springt er auf. Leider vergisst er dabei, dass er ja noch den Gips hat. Er findet keinen Halt und fällt um. Kari stürzt auf ihn zu. „T.K.!!!" Als sie ihm aufhilft fragt sie vorsichtig, ob er sich wehgetan hat. „Nein ... aber vielen Dank!" murmelt T.K. verlegen, Kari stützt ihn mit aller Kraft. Wie lieb sie sich um mich kümmert und das schon die ganze Zeit, denkt sich Takeru. Ach Kari. „Kari ..." beginnt er vorsichtig, „Kari, ich ..." Karis Augen blicken erwartungsvoll in sein Gesicht. „Ja, T.K.?" „Weißt du ... ich, ich ... ich meine, ich wollte sagen, dass ich, ich ... ich fand das sehr schön, dass ... dass du dich gestern so um mich gekümmert hast und jetzt, meine ich ..." Takeru kann diese Worte kaum aussprechen, Karis Anblick verzaubert ihn. „ Oh, T.K., das hab ich doch gerne gemacht!" lächelt sie. Wie süß ihr lächeln ist. Takeru kann sich nicht mehr zurück halten, nicht mal der Gips hält ihn auf. Er geht noch einen Schritt auf Kari zu, seine Arme umfassen ihre Schultern, er neigt seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne und küsst sie vorsichtig. Das Gefühl, dass durch diesen Kuss verursacht wird, löst bei T.K. eine Gänsehaut aus. Wie lange dieser Moment dauert kann keiner der beiden sagen, aber es ist als würden sie in eine andere Welt tauchen. „Takeru ... „ sagt Kari vorsichtig, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst haben. „Kari, ich ... ich liebe dich!" „Oh T.K.!!!" ruft Kari und fällt in seine Arme. Er hält sie fest und spürt deutlich, dass sie das selbe für ihn empfindet.  
  
„Och, Mensch Tai." „Nein, Kari!" „Aber wieso darf T.K. denn nicht bei mir übernachten. Ich will doch nur bei ihm sein." „Das kannst du vielleicht Oma verklickern, aber nicht mir. Ich bin doch nicht vom Mond. Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Basta." „Aber, wir haben doch schon letzte Nacht in einem Zimmer geschlafen!" „Da war das noch was ganz anderes." „Wieso was anderes, bitte? Du kannst doch noch mal mit Matt in einem Zimmer sein." Hikari erinnert sich an die Szene am Morgen, wo Taichi in Matt's Armen gelegen hat und muss schmunzeln. „Letzte Nacht schien es dir noch gefallen zu haben bei Yamato zu schlafen!" Taichi läuft rot an, als auch er daran denkt. „Jetzt fang nicht so an. Und meine Antwort ist immer noch nein!" Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Taichi, der wieder dieses komische Gefühl vom Morgen verspürt um und geht. Hikari meint zu sich selbst: „Du glaubst jawohl selber nicht, das ich mir von die etwas verbieten lasse." Und geht zu Takeru zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
Yamato öffnet seine Tür. „Oh! Hallo Tai..." „Hi Matt ... ähm ... nettes Handtuch!" „Äh ja ... ich wollte gerade baden. Komm doch rein! Ähm, ist was besonderes?" „Naja ... ich muss wohl heute Nacht noch mal bei dir schlafen!" Matt verzeiht ein wenig das Gesicht. „Kari und T.K. haben sich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen." „WAS?" „Ich wollte sie heute Mittags nicht ..." „Scheiße, das Badewasser!" schreit Matt plötzlich und rennt hastig ins Badezimmer. „Matt!" ruft Tai und läuft ihm hinterher. „Mist, jetzt ist die Wanne überglaufen!" „Warte, Matt, ich helfeeeeeeeeeee ..." beginnt Tai, doch da verlieren seinen Turnschuhe wegen des Wassers den Halt, er schlittert über den Boden, reißt Yamato mit sich und ... PLATSCH! Tai und Matt liegen in der Badewanne, der Grossteil des Wasser hat Bad und Schlafzimmer geflutet, Tai Kleider sind pitschnass und Matts Handtuch hat sich selbstständig gemacht. Taichi liegt auf dem Jungen mit den blonden Haaren und fängt wegen der komischen Situation an zu lachen, dann blickt er in Yamatos Augen, sein Lachen verstummt. Matt, oh Matt. Diese Augen ziehen ihn in ihren Bann. Ich weiß nicht ... ich weiß nicht was das für ein Gefühl ist, aber ich ... mir ist so danach. Tai schließt seine Augen und senkt langsam seinen Kopf. Was hat er vor? Tai, was tust du, denkt Matt erschrocken. Doch es war eigentlich ganz angenehm Tai so auf sich zu spüren. Tai. Auch Yamatos Augen schließen sich, er hebt behutsam den Kopf, gleich würden sich ihre Lippen berühren. „Ach hier seit ihr!!!" schreit Davis als er die Zimmertür aufreißt. „Aber was macht ihr denn da?" Die beiden Freunde Fahren erschrocken auseinander. „Dddd...ddd ... Davis!?" stottert Taichi erschrocken. Matt ist aus der Badewanne gestiegen. „Was willst du den hier?", fragt er etwas sauer. Daisuke ist völlig verwirrt. „Ich dachte nur, ihr wollt vielleicht mit Mimi und mir noch nen Abendspaziergang machen, wir dachten wir gehen noch ..." Doch Yamato unterbricht ihn. „Sehen wir so aus?" „Äh ... nein, was habt ihr denn geschafft?" „Frag nicht so blöd ... ich wollte baden!" Jetzt klettert auch Taichi aus der Wanne. „Ja ... und da ist ... ähm ..." Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass Matt nackt vor ihm steht. Er hat ihn schon oft so gesehen, aber diesmal löst es ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aus. Er kann nicht anders, er muss Matts Genitalen anstarren. „Ja" fährt Matt fort „Und da kam Tai und wir ..." Er bemerkt Tais Blicke, es ist ihm unangenehm, dass Tai ihn so ansieht, obwohl es ja nichts Neues ist, er hatte schon mehrmals so vor Tai gestanden. Es war ihm, als würde ihn ein Mädchen ansehen. „Wir ... haben ..." „Ja?" fragt Davis neugierig. „Wir haben ... ähm ... wir haben doch nur mal testen wollen, wie viel so eine Hotelbadwanne aushält! Und jetzt geh am besten. Bis morgen früh! Schlaf gut!" „Aber", doch bevor Daisuke noch irgendetwas sagen kann, hat Matt ihn schon zur Tür hinausgeschoben und abgeschlossen. Tai starrt ihn immer noch an. Matt verträgt Tais Blicke nicht mehr und fährt ihn wütend an: „Was glotzt du so? Noch nie nen nackten Mann gesehen???" Tai zuckt zusammen. „Aber Matt, ich ..." Was hat er denn jetzt? Was hab ich denn gemacht? Ich ... Matt. Yamato ist wütend auf Tai, wieso weiß er nicht, wären der sich abtrocknet versucht er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was ist nur immer mit mir los? Seit ich diesen Traum hatte, beginnt jedes Mal mein Herz zu klopfen, wenn Taichi in meiner Nähe ist. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich ihn ... . Als Matt gerade seine Jeans (Bemerkung der Autoren: Nur seine Jeans! Seine ausgewaschene Schlagjeans ... AHH! *schmelz*) anzieht, sieht er, dass Tai sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hat. Sein Gesicht sieht traurig aus. Yamato schaut zu Boden. Ich hätte ihn nicht anschreien sollen. „Tai, ich ... es tut mir leid!"  
  
Zur gleich Zeit liegen Hikari und Takeru auf ihrem Bett. Sie schmiegt sich an ihn. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie kuckt ihn an und lächelt. „Weißt du was T.K.?" „Hmm...?" „Ich bin glücklich!" „Ich auch Kari." Bei dieser Worten streichelt er über ihren Rücken. Friedlich schlafen sie ein.  
  
Yamato reicht Tai ein Handtuch: „Hier, sonst erkältest du dich noch!" Und geht wieder aus dem Bad. „Ähm ... kann ich vielleicht noch was zum Anzeihen haben?"  
  
Als Tai unsicher in Yamatos Boxershorts das Badezimmer verlässt, beobachtet ihn Matt: Schwarz steht ihm gut! Nein, nicht schon wieder ... Tai ist nur ein Freund, er ist nur ein Freund! Mehr nicht. Tai: „Bist du schon müde?" „Ähm ... wie bitte??" „Ob du schon müde bist, wir können ja noch ein bisschen fernsehen." „Ja, klar ... äh, gerne!" Doch keiner der beiden kann sich wirklich auf das Programm konzentrieren. Taichi beobachtet jede kleinste Bewegung von Matt. Tai bemerkt, wie süß Matt aussieht, als diesem eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fällt. Und diese Augen ... sie sind so wunderschön. Ich glaube ... ich glaube, ich liebe ihn. Vorhin hätten wir uns beinahe geküsst. Ob er mich auch gern hat? Taichi verspürt auf einmal den Drang ganz nah bei Yamato zu sein. Vorsichtig rückt er ein Stückchen näher und legt seinen Kopf auf Matts Schulter. Matt erschreckt leicht, damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Doch das Gefühl Tai so nah bei sich zu haben ist wundervoll. Matt lächelt und greift nach Taichis Hand, zärtlich streichelt er mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Tai blickt auf, er sieht in Yamatos lächelndes Gesicht. Langsam dreht er seinen Kopf zurück und schaut wieder auf den Fernseher, so verharren sie einige Zeit. Schließlich beginnt Tai: „Du, Yama ...", er setzt sich auf und schaut Yamato an. Matt lässt Tais Hand los und legt seine in dessen Nacken. Leicht aber bestimmt zieht er Taichi zu sich. Sein Herz schlägt immer schneller, er hat nur noch diesen einen Wunsch: Er will ihn küssen, ihn spüren, denn er liebt ihn. Als sich ihre Lippen berühren, ist es für beide etwas ganz Besonderes. Yamato öffnet mit seiner Zunge liebevoll Tais Mund und tastet sich vorsichtig vor. Tai empfängt sie erwartungsvoll. Ihr Zungenspitzen spielen miteinander, umkreisen sich, trennen sich um sich gleich darauf wieder zu berühren. Ohne von Tais Lippen loszulassen, zieht Yamato seinen Freund auf sich. Mit einem herrlichen Kribbeln im Bauch beendet Tai den Kuss. Er öffnet seine Augen und flüstert: „Yama, ich liebe dich!" Anstatt Antwort bekommt Taichi einen weiteren wunderschönen Kuss. Sie liebkosen sich noch eine Weile und kurz vor dem Einschlafen haucht Yamato in Tais Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kommen Taichi und Yamato Händchenhaltend zum Frühstück. Sie wollen ihren Freunden zeigen wie glücklich sie miteinander sind. Diese sind zwar verwundert und haben damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet, aber sie freuen sich riesig für die zwei und gönnen ihnen ihr unerwartetes Glück.  
  
In den folgenden zwei Wochen verbringen die beiden jede freie Minute miteinander und erleben die schönste Zeit ihres bisherigen Lebens.  
  
~~~~Ende~~~~  
  
  
  
C&C`s bitte an merilflower@freenet.de oder Lisa.Rohde@t-online.de  
  
ByeBye Rötfüchschen & Merilflower 


End file.
